


Love (It's Sentiment)

by dontbecooler



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nicknames, Oh look another one of these ones how original sarah, Texting, This Is STUPID, no one cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbecooler/pseuds/dontbecooler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wants to give Sherlock a nickname because I'm original</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love (It's Sentiment)

**Author's Note:**

> HI GUYS  
> Uh, exams soon  
> also I'm lazy
> 
> Sigh, I'll try my best to keep updating
> 
> Dont hold me to that. This is just a short thing, hope you all enjoy xx
> 
> Someone RPed this with me but it literally could be anyone so idk  
> I was John (? I think...)

_Do you have a nickname? JW_

  
_**No. SH** _

  
_Can I make one up for you? JW_

  
_**No, you cannot. SH** _

  
_Please? JW_

  
_**No. SH** _

  
_Why not? JW_

  
_**They are frivolous and childish. SH** _

  
_But they're fun! Please. I'll ask your opinion first. JW_

  
_**You're an idiot. SH** _

  
_You've almost got the hang of it. Except you have to be nice. JW_

  
_**I don't do nice. SH** _

  
_But I do. So do you agree? JW_

  
_**Fine. Go on. SH** _

  
_Sherly? JW_

  
_**NO. SH** _

  
_Why not? JW_

  
_**I hate it. SH** _

  
_It's nice. JW_

  
_**It is not. SH** _

  
_It is. So no then? JW_

  
_**No. SH** _

  
_'Lock? JW_

  
_**Boring. SH** _

_**What is so wrong with calling me Sherlock? SH** _

  
_It's easier to say something short. JW_

 

_**Yes, two syllables. So hard. SH** _

  
_And it's a sign of our relationship, something I can call you and no one else. JW_

  
  
_**Sentiment. SH** _

  
_Please? JW_

  
_**I don't call you anything. I call you John. SH** _

 

_Yes but that's one syllable. JW_

 

_**Yes. It is also your name. SH** _

 

_You can choose one too. JW_

  
  
_**I don't want to. Our relationship is fine without asinine pet names. SH** _

  
_So calling you food is out of the question? JW_

  
_**Yes. SH** _

_**Again, you're an idiot. SH** _

  
_Pumpkin? JW_

_My little apple pie. JW_

  
_**I will kill you. SH** _

  
_Hey Sugar. JW_

  
_**You are a dead man. SH** _

  
_What about... Like... Something kinky. Like... Daddy or something. JW_

  
_**Daddy? What, why? SH** _

  
_I have no clue, I'm just exploring options. JW_

_That would have to be a bedroom name of course. JW_

_Not for the public. JW_

  
_**Obviously. SH** _

  
_So yes or no?_ _JW_

  
 _**Yes. For the bedroom. SH** _

  
_Good, we've got one. JW_

_Now we need one for public. JW_

  
_**Why? SH** _

  
_So people can see how much I care for you. JW_

  
_**People don't care. SH** _

  
_I care. JW_

_So, Darling? JW_

  
**_Ugh. Fine. SH_ **

**_I'm still only calling you John. SH_ **

  
_That's fine. JW_

  
_**Good. SH** _

 

_Darling doesn't suit you. You're too prickly. JW_

_Honey? Shortened further to hon. JW_

  
_**Do not call me hon. SH** _

  
_Why not? JW_

  
_**You do realize all the names you are suggesting are, indeed, two syllables. Not unlike my name. SH** _

  
_But when I say your name it takes a lot of mouth movement. JW_

  
_**Idiot. SH** _

  
_So honey is out of the game? JW_

  
_**Yes. It is. SH** _

  
_Fine. JW_

_I have it! JW_

_The perfect one! JW_

_Do you want to know what it is? JW_

 

_**Oh god. Sure. Fine. SH** _

  
_Sherlock, love, my love, love. JW_

_Love. JW_

  
_**Love. SH** _

_**That is acceptable. SH** _

  
_Finally. You bloody git. JW_

  
_**Nice, John. They have to be nice. SH** _

  
_Oh, shut the hell up. JW_

  
_**You love me. SH** _

  
_I do. And you love me. So we're even. JW_

  
_**Yes. SH** _

  
_Good. JW_

_Now shut up love. JW_


End file.
